


Mister Master Sergeant

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuri fulfills Kain's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Master Sergeant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> For Vexed. Thanks for pinking, Kira.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 39 "Lube" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“You sure this is what you want, Mister Master Sergeant?”

Nuri lounged on the bed in Kain’s shirt and jacket from his dress uniform, drinking from a bottle of whipped cream vodka. Kain’s hat was perched on his head at a jaunty angle.

Kain murmured in the affirmative as he finished a swirling stripe of chocolate body paint down Nuri’s leg. He kissed a perfectly painted toe and Nuri’s instep, before slowly licking away his master piece.

“Well, I think it’s weird you wanted me to do this in your dress uniform.” Nuri’s voice hitched when Kain’s tongue reached more sensitive anatomy. He closed his eyes and wove well manicured fingers through the Master Sergeant’s hair, enjoying the sensations of how Kain chose to express his worship.

When Kain stopped, Nuri whimpered his displeasure, but was quickly silenced with a kiss. Kain took a drink from Nuri’s bottle and lay down beside him.  
Nuri blanketed Kain with his body and started kissing his way down. His nerves returned. He’d never really been on this end of things before. “I feel like I should have a riding crop or something.”

Kain saw through his nervous joke. He sat up and kissed Nuri, handing him the lube with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Nuri coated his fingers. He teased Kain’s entrance, before cautiously sliding in one finger. It went in more smoothly than expected. Kain’s reaction was encouraging. Soon, Nuri was working three fingers in and out of his military man and going for a fourth.

“…Fuck…me already.”

Nuri had gotten lost in his new favorite activity and forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. “Right.” He lifted Kain’s leg over his shoulder and entered him abruptly. Nuri decided they would be doing this again.


End file.
